QuiGon's Decision
by Quay71
Summary: A Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Qui-Gon's Decision  
>Author: Quay71<br>Catagory: Old Republic  
>Keywords: None<br>Spoilers:  
>Summary: A Qui-GonObi-Wan Adventure  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.<p>

Reviews welcome! I hope you all enjoy!

Qui-Gon's Decision

He had finally arrived. It had been days. But, even days felt like an eternity once their Master/Padawan bond had been severed so quickly.  
><em><br>Obi-Wan is near._

Qui-Gon Jinn could feel it.

The Jedi Master had been walking for days through the jungle-like terrain of the planet Zeth in a desperate search for his young Padawan.

Qui-Gon usually held a very noble stature. He was tall, with a powerful build. His beard and mustache were short and close-cropped, but his brownish-graying mane was swept from his forehead and held with a leather band, allowing the rest of the length to flow freely about his shoulders.

He strode ever so silently through the thick foliage and brush that surrounded him, his mind numb with the loss of his Padawan.

It had been less than a week ago, that he had accepted the mission and he and Obi-Wan had arrived at the stately manor of Zeth leader; Abundi Auhgrali.

Auhgrali had informed them on the first night that due to an increase in population, his cities would have to expand into the vast jungle areas of the surrounding land. Within the first few days of clearing the jungle away the trouble had begun. At first, only small items began missing or being moved from place to place overnight. Days later, dozerships were being wrecked or destroyed. Convinced that the problems were nothing, but pranks Auhgrali ordered crews to work around the clock.

Things settled down until three nights later when a well-known council representative's teenage daughter was taken from her home by some mysterious invisible force.

Soon, more children and young adults were reported as well, with ages that ranged from infants to twenty-year-olds. All had similar stories, they were there and then it was as if their surroundings came to life and took them away. In not one of the cases, had the victim attempted to fight to get away. That's when the Jedi were called in.

The Jedi Master knew the pain and frustration the victim's parents held, he felt it too. He rarely allowed himself to become emotionally distracted by a mission, but this one directly involved his Padawan and he wouldn't rest until he was found.

The same scenario continued to wreck his mind with havoc; he had only been ten meters from Obi-Wan the moment he was taken. Ten, if that!

It had all happened so fast, he and Obi-Wan walked carefully and silently as he was at this very moment. Without even the slightest sign of any impending danger, Qui-Gon heard his apprentice let out a grunt as he stiffened and then dropped into the waist-high foliage. It only took seconds for Qui-Gon to light his saber and get to the very spot where he last saw Obi-Wan. Nothing! He was gone! The only thing that had been left behind was the young man's lightsabre.

_Obi-Wan's presence is close, but it is weak, very weak. Perhaps dying. No, don't even think that!_

Obi-Wan would turn eighteen today and he had planned to have a small celebration for him when they returned to the Temple, but now he wondered if he would be returning to the Temple with his protégé at all.

Qui-Gon shook the thought from his mind, preceded further, and then he stopped. He scanned the area and looked at every crevice he could possibly see and saw nothing. He was sure he felt Obi-Wan's presence! Not really knowing what caught his attention first; he looked up and gasped at the most gruesome sight he'd ever witnessed.

There had to be at least twenty males and females strung up in the tree canopy about thirty meters up. All had their arms outstretched as far as they could go and bound with vines and some kind of crystalized goo. All of them had their eyes closed as their bodies hung like limp rag dolls.

There were no signs of life; it was as if the Jedi Master had stepped into a graveyard with nothing, but opened graves.

Qui-Gon's heart sunk as he saw Obi-Wan amongst them. He used the Force to gently touch Obi-Wan's mind. He hoped to be able to bring what life Obi-Wan had left back.  
><em><br>Obi, can you hear me?_

Obi-Wan Kenobi mottled a sigh of relief as he felt his master bring him from his deep meditative state. Though, with the loss of concentration, Obi-Wan wasn't able to keep his levitated hold on his body and he sunk slightly into the painful grip of the vines.

_Master…_

Pain ripped through Obi-Wan in waves as he had just barely moved. All he could do was groan, due to the sticky substance that his captor had placed in his mouth to hold it shut. The pain was fierce and Obi-Wan could feel his head begin to swim as he began to drift into unconsciousness. He fought the urge, but in his weakened state he wasn't sure if he had the strength anymore.

_Master, I can't hold on..._

_Shh, Obi-Wan, quiet your mind and don't concentrate on the pain._The Jedi Master could feel his apprentices pain, most was from his right shoulder which he had obviously dislocated, possibly even torn ligaments and tendons.

Then he felt more, he felt the sharp quills that pierced his apprentices body. Many in his legs and upper chest, one in his neck and a couple in his forearms. From the quills, Qui-Gon sensed a burning poison that his apprentice had held at bay with the help of the Force. But, now as he grew weaker, his tap with the Force weakened as well and the poison began to work its way through his bloodstream once again.

Qui-Gon focused his mind on lifting Obi-Wan to relieve the pressure off his shoulders and slowing the poison in his blood, he commanded it.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slightly as he felt his master's mental pull on his body. A few seconds later, he closed them again. The sight of all the young people around him made his stomach lurch.

They were all dead and he knew it. He had been willing to join them in death as the pain had grown so intense; but then he thought of his master finding him here, dead. That thought alone gave him the will to hang on. The Padawan had been weakened by dehydration, hunger and pain.

But, in his near unconscious state, he realized that death was not the answer. He was a Jedi's apprentice, a Padawan and he wasn't about to let go that easily.

Qui-Gon felt his Padawan's consciousness flicker.

_Stay with me, Obi._

Obi-Wan heard and felt the desperation in his Masters silent plea. He half commanded, half begged him to stay awake, but it was getting harder and harder as time went along.

The Jedi Master quickly devised a plan to get his Padawan down from his hanging prison. He would wrap a Force blanket around him and then cut the vines with his lightsabre, while it levitated. He would have to act quickly; Obi-Wan's body was weakening even more. It would be a hard task to use the Force in so many directions; all while slowing the poison that threatened to consume his young protégé.

_Obi-Wan, I'm going to get you down, just stay with me._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slightly and looked around. That's when he saw it, the thing that moved through the tall foliage. _ Master! It's coming! Behind you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Qui-Gon's Decision  
>Author: Quay71<br>Category: Old Republic  
>Keywords: None<br>Spoilers:  
>Summary: A Qui-GonObi-Wan Adventure  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.<p>

Reviews welcome! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2

_Master! It's coming! Behind you!_

Qui-Gon had caught the shifting of the leaves and the difference in the smell just seconds before Obi-Wan's warning. Moving swiftly and silently, the Jedi Master took cover behind a fallen log.

The invisible creature appeared springing out of the green foliage; Obi-Wan caught sight of it and closed his eyes.

It had captured another child, Qui-Gon could hear it crying as he lifted his head barely to see what kind of creature he was up against. He was slightly surprised by its size. It stood no taller than a quarter of a meter high, with four gangly appendages, two obviously its legs and two arms. Qui-Gon couldn't decide which was which. Its body was tucked beneath a heavy greenish-gray shell. What caught Qui-Gon's eye right away were the four claws that retracted from each of the creatures muscular appendages. He watched in silence as the creature's small form climbed a tree near Obi-Wan with hardly any effort whatsoever.

The child was slung over its hard shelled back, not moving.

Qui-Gon looked closer as he felt a very familiar feeling. It was Abundi's own small daughter, Sarli.

He watched as the creature draped the child over a tree trunk and then proceeded with the vine bounding.

Sarli let out a wail as the creature leaned down and place its shelled back just under her chin. A second later, a barb shot out from a hole in its shell and pierced Sarli's neck, just missing her jugular vein. She let out a yelp as her eyes rolled up in her head and her head fell forward.

The creature let out a triumphant screech and began chewing fiercely. It spit a white paste into the vines that bound the child's arms out. It did it again to the other arm and then finally placed a glob in the unconscious child's mouth.

Qui-Gon felt a sick feeling well up in the pit of his stomach as he looked away. He had hoped Obi-Wan had been unconscious as well during that procedure. He rolled over and leaned his back against the log. All he could do now was wait for the creature to leave to get Obi-Wan and Sarli down.

Without really wanting to do so, he made a quick mental sweep over all the children. Sadly, he knew that the only two survivors were Obi-Wan and Sarli. But, time could end that as well, neither of them would last much longer.

The Jedi Master reached out and touched Sarli's mind; he was well aware of her Force-sensitivity.

The child was barely five and the response he had received had been nonetheless than he had anticipated; full-blown panic.

With calmness only a Jedi could know, he gently explained to her who he was and that he was here to help. It seemed to ease her mind slightly for a few moments, but it didn't last long as the poison that the creature shot into her raged through her small body. Her mind screamed in pain.

Qui-Gon's heart went out to her as he lost contact with her mind. He knew that he no longer had the strength to slow the poison in both Obi-Wan and Sarli.

He looked around to locate the creature again, it was gone. Now was his chance. Qui-Gon quickly stood and flicked on his lightsabre, it would only take a moment to release Obi-Wan and then he could get Sarli.

_Master!_

Obi-Wan's mental cry was the last thing the Jedi Master heard before he felt the eight razor sharp tendrils pierce through his clothing and deep into the flesh of his back.

With a powerful brute force and high feral scream, the creature shoved Qui-Gon to the ground, slamming his right knee into the fallen log.

Pain screamed in all directions through his leg at the point of impact. But, there was little time for it to become an issue as he flicked on his lightsabre and turned to counter attack within an instant.

Unfortunately, the creature had disappeared once again. It could have jumped into the deep foliage, or climbed into the tree line. The Jedi Master wasn't quite sure at the moment.

Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and was surprised to feel its presence very close, too close. He eyed the foliage around him, looking for any type of movement. Nothing.

The fresh tears in his back had begun to burn, no doubt the venom from its claws. That, along with his right knee which had begun to throb every time he put the slightest amount of weight on it. But, he drew his attention away from his own pain and back to the threat of the creature. It knew he was here in its territory and from what he gathered, it would defend it. However; there was no time for this, Obi-Wan and Sarli were in desperate need of medical attention!

Qui-Gon studied his surroundings with his lightsabre set in a defensive position as he listened intently to every sound.

The Invisi-beast.

Or at least that's what everyone called it, that he and Obi-Wan had talked to. It wasn't really invisible, it could just capture the colors around it and soak into them. That's what made it so deadly. Even for a Jedi.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes; he could feel his master's strength weaken slightly after the attack. He felt so helpless towards him; after all he was his Padawan. They were a team and they were supposed to watch out for each other. Yet, through his foolishness, here he was in another mess that required his masters help to get him out of.

_This should have never happened! I'm eighteen now_!

Thus, it did and now he was forced to watch his Master fight this invisible monster, alone. The thought made him sick. He had to get out of this tree! With his teeth clenched tightly beyond the sticky substance, he wiggled his arm, slightly. The pain that overrode the numbness, shot through his arm and shoulder in an angry fury. It made his stomach tighten and then convulse.

Qui-Gon felt the struggle within his Padawan's desire to help him and diverted the pain that had begun to take over his body. He divided his attention again, to help his young protégé. With only a few quick mental messages, he had Obi-Wan calmed down once again. It was just in time as he saw movement in a tree only a few meters away.

With another scream, the invisi-beast launched itself from its perch as Qui-Gon had anticipated. But, this time the Jedi Master was ready with the Force as his ally. In a split second, the beast flung through the air and shot its poisoned barbs towards him.

Qui-Gon's lightsabre gracefully disintegrated every barb the creature flung at him. Seconds later with a quick sidestep, he sliced through the creatures forearm from its bending joint. Green goo flew everywhere for a brief second as the creature howled. It turned back into its original color and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Qui-Gon stepped back as the small creature hissed and screamed in pain. Its bright yellow eyes narrowed into mere slits as it glared at the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sent it a soothing mental message for it to leave in peace, before it lost more than just a limb. Not really knowing if it understood him, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and watched it give him one last glare and then scurry off into the dark foliage.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Qui-Gon's Decision  
>Author: Quay71<br>Catagory: Old Republic  
>Keywords: None<br>Spoilers:  
>Summary: A Qui-GonObi-Wan Adventure  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.<p>

Reviews welcome! I hope you all enjoy! 

Chapter 3

_Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sent it a soothing mental message for it to leave in peace, before it lost more than just a limb. Not really knowing if it understood him, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and watched it give him one last glare and then scurry off into the dark foliage.  
><em>  
>He waited.<p>

Nothing.

Qui-Gon felt his Padawan's mental strength slowly flicker.

_Master..._

With no though at all about his knee, he called upon the Force and leaped. The Force carried him up to a high limb, between Obi-Wan and Sarli. With a grunt, he landed and followed the thick tree branch as near to his Padawan as he could.

_Obi-Wan, can you hear me. Don't leave me, not now!_

Obi-Wan fought to stay conscious; he barely heard his master's mental voice. He called upon the Force to stay conscious, but things were getting darker.

Just as Qui-Gon was about to use his lightsabre to cut the vines, a familiar screech was heard. The Jedi Master quickly glanced around, but it was too late.

The invisi-beast jumped onto Obi-Wans back with a powerful force and dug its claws deep into the flesh of the Padawan's back.

Obi-Wan screamed as much as the thick goo would allow him too, as the pain brought him back to consciousness.

Qui-Gon kept his mental hold on his Padawan, but the weight of the creature was too much for Obi-Wans arms to hold and the sickening crack of bones echoed in the newly formed silence.

In Qui-Gon's own weakened state from the venom that had begun to travel throughout his body, his Force hold wasn't enough.

Obi-Wan screamed again as his dislocated shoulder broke apart and the two bones in his upper arm broke through his skin.

"Nooooo!" screamed Qui-Gon as he leapt through the air and swung with all his might.

The creature fell to the ground in two green slimy pieces.

The weakened Jedi Master had landed not so graceful onto another branch, his knee gave out and he nearly fell as well.

Obi-Wan's once smooth boyish features were now contorted with pain and agony. Tears streamed from his eyes as he gasped for air, through his pain.

Qui-Gon turned quickly and with one smooth move of his hand and calling on the Force, his Padawan's body relaxed and sunken into unconsciousness. He blew out a sigh and closed his eyes. He saw Obi-Wan's body in his mind and gently placed a Force blanket around him.

With the ease only the Master could know, he held out his lightsabre and levitated it from his grip. It floated towards his imprisoned Padawan and with two quick swipes it cut him free. Qui-Gon held the weight of his Padawan and gently descended him to the ground. Once finished, he opened his eyes and jumped. The Force caught him and he landed lightly beside Obi-Wan. His knee throbbed, but he dismissed it and went to his Padawan's side.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" He asked as he began looking over his young protégés injuries. They were bad. He needed medical attention immediately to repair the damage done to his shoulder and arm or run the risk of not being able to use it. Without a moment's hesitation, he forced Obi-Wans mouth open and dug out the substance inside and threw it aside.

"Obi-Wan," he said again as he placed his hand on his apprentices burning forehead and used the Force to help Obi-Wan clear the fog.

Obi-Wan groaned loudly and moved his head.

"Obi, come on. Wake up for me."

The younger man slowly opened his eyes and looked upon his master. "Master..." His mouth was dry as he worked his jaw a few times. He could talk, barely; and he felt horrible.

Qui-Gon reached down to his utility belt and brought up a small container of water. He carefully poured a few drops into his Padawan's mouth. He didn't want to give him too much because that could make him sick and that was the last thing Obi-Wan needed.

Obi-Wan grimaced as he took in some water, he hurt badly. He wondered about his shoulder, he knew it was bad. Perhaps, no hope for it, but his thoughts changed as he realized how cold he was, so cold.

"Obi, I have to get Sarli down. I'll be right back." Qui-Gon said, not really knowing whether or not his apprentice was coherent enough to understand. His fever was high and there was no doubt in Qui-Gon's mind that his body was going into shock.

The Jedi Master removed his dark brown field cloak and placed it over Obi-Wan for some added warmth. He looked down at his communicator disgustedly, it was busted. There was no way for him to contact a transport to pick them up, so things weren't looking very good for the Jedi Master. It would take at least two days for him to return to the city, perhaps longer with his injured knee.

He sighed and limped towards the tree that held young Sarli, she too was in danger of losing her own battle. She was only five and the poison was already taking its toll on her. With careful thought, he used the same technique that he used on Obi-Wan to get her down and soon he had them both lying down beside each other. Both were very ill with the poison and both could die, if he didn't do something quick.

Obi-Wan could sense the battle within his master. He could also feel that Sarli near, he felt her Force-sensitivity. Her battle was so unlike his own, he had the ability to use the Force as his ally to help hang onto life, and she did not. She would die, if his master didn't help her first.

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Qui-Gon staring down at him with compassion flowing out of him. The man was like a father to him, the only father that Obi-Wan ever knew.

But, his master was struggling with his own emotions and it was the first time Obi-Wan had felt it. The young Padawan knew if he had to die, he'd rather die alone without his Master present.

It would kill Qui-Gon and his master needn't be burdened with it. Obi-Wan learned of the pain his master struggled with after he lost his last Padawan, Xanatos to the Dark Side. He knew deep down that Qui-Gon still blamed himself for the loss, especially when Xanatos killed himself with his former master present, the void ran deeper. Obi-Wan couldn't hurt his master this way, and he wouldn't.

Obi-Wan struggled to speak through his pain, "master..."

Qui-Gon gently touched his Padawan's spiky hair and smiled. "It'll be alright, Obi. I'm going to get you out of here." A new thought came to his mind. Obi-Wans communicator! He carefully lifted his cloak off his Padawan and searched his wrists. Nothing! It was gone. Perhaps, it was lost in his struggle.

Obi-Wan saw the flicker of hope diminish from his master's blue eyes as he covered him back up. _I'm sorry, Master..._

Qui-Gon looked at him and asked," sorry for what? It is I who should be sorry, young Padawan."

_Master, I can hold on, but Sarli can't. Take her first, please. I am not afraid._

Qui-Gon had anticipated as much, after all Obi-Wan was his Padawan and he had taught him well. Had the tables been turned, he would've insisted the same. But, Obi-Wan was his responsibility and the thought of leaving him out here a moment longer was killing him.

The situation was precarious and his choices were less than acceptable. To save one of them meant he'd have to sacrifice other and what kind of decision was this? In all his years as a Jedi, never had he had to come to such a choice. Obi-Wan was _his_ Padawan.

Hence, Sarli was Auhgrali's daughter, the very man that needed them here to help his people. If he didn't bring the man's daughter home alive, the Jedi Temple could suffer some severe issues. But, Obi-Wan was _his_ Padawan! The choice would be devastating either way and it was up to Qui-Gon to decide who to leave behind…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Qui-Gon's Decision  
>Author: Quay71<br>Catagory: Old Republic  
>Keywords: None<br>Spoilers:  
>Summary: A Qui-GonObi-Wan Adventure  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.<p>

Reviews welcome! I hope you all enjoy! 

Chapter 4

_Master, please take Sarli first!_ Obi-Wan begged as he felt his master's struggle. He too knew the issues that would be placed upon the Temple, if Sarli died, so he could live.

With a deep sadness in his heart, Qui-Gon finally nodded; but remained silent. Sarli would be taken first.

For the first time, he noticed blood seeping through his field cloak and gently lifted it from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon grimaced inwardly as he tore a strip of cloth from his tunic to use as a bandage. He had left Obi-Wan's arms lying outward to keep from hurting him anymore and his Padawan had seemed content with that. But, the snapped bones of his right arm and shoulder had broken through the flesh and they had to be wrapped.

Obi-Wan knew what he was going to have to do and mentally prepared himself for the blast of pain that he would feel.

Qui-Gon grabbed a thick-looking stick. "Open your mouth, Obi-Wan." He instructed.

The young Padawan did as he was told and Qui-Gon placed the stick in his mouth.

"Bite down," the Jedi Master told him. Obi-Wan bit and squeezed his eyes closed. He knew what his master was about to do and it was always bad when Qui-Gon put a stick in his mouth. After all, he had gone through the procedure several times in the past. Although, for some strange reason, he felt this was going to be the worst.

Qui-Gon looked over the area and saw that there was no way that he could possibly remove the outer sleeve, for a more sterile wrap. Then again, he didn't have a sterile wrap to begin with, so what he had would have to do. With a deep sigh, Qui-Gon began to wrap the area to stop the bleeding.

Obi-Wan cried out several times involuntarily as he bit hard into the stick. The pain was more than intense as he felt his master send some Force waves to relieve some of the worst. After Qui-Gon had finally finished, Obi-Wan thought he was going to be sick and gagged.

The Jedi Master sent some more Force waves towards his Padawan's stomach to calm him, thankfully it worked. He gave him a small sip of water and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

_I never want to...do that again, Master..._

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan's comment. "Hopefully, we won't have too..." He stopped as Sarli let out a low moan. It was time. Qui-Gon's smile disappeared.

Obi-Wan gave his master a hopeful look.

In it, was the same look that told Qui-Gon, I'm not afraid to die. Qui-Gon found himself unable to move.

_Master, I'm stronger than you think. I'll be here, waiting for your return._

"I won't be long, Obi-Wan. I promise." Qui-Gon told him.

A faint smile came across the young Padawan's face. _I know, Master..._

The Jedi Master slowly rose to his feet, "I love you like a son, Obi-Wan."

_And I love you as a father, Master..._ Obi-Wans eyes slowly closed.

While sending some pain relief to his knee through the Force, Qui-Gon scooped up the small child in his arms. He looked back one more time before he disappeared into the darkening jungle.

Qui-Gon ran as long as his knee had allowed him, but a couple of hours weren't enough. He trudged on through his pain and the pain of leaving his Padawan behind. It had taken him days to get this far and the hours ahead of him melted away slowly and painfully. He ran some more as the night hours drew upon him, stopping only briefly to catch his breath. As dawn began, Sarli's condition had worsened.

Qui-Gon stopped twice as her small body went into convulsions once and again when she gave up and her heart stopped. He poured his life Force into her, to keep her alive and it had worked.

But, for how long, he didn't know. He had to get her back and fast, but he was fighting his own fatigue. He hadn't slept in days and his knee was much worse, he limped badly on it. Finally, when the pain was more than he could bear, he stumbled forward and fell in a heap with Sarli.

He gasped for a breath and realized that things were out of his hands now, he had failed once more. Not only was he going to lose Sarli's life, he would lose Obi-Wans as well. He fought to stay awake, but unconsciousness consumed him quickly. There was nothing more he could do.

_Master Qui-Gon Jinn, can you hear me?_ A voice echoed in his mind.

Qui-Gon stirred and opened his eyes for a brief moment. He saw a woman standing over him, but nothing would stay focused and he was taken again into darkness.

He really didn't know how much time had passed, when he finally awakened again. This time he was greeted by an old friend, Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"It's about time you came around, Jinn." The dark-skinned man smiled down at him.

_He doesn't know._ Qui-Gon thought as he glanced around his surroundings. He was no longer in the forest, but in a medical bed with a few tubes coming out of his arms. "Obi-Wan..." His voice was raspy.

Maces smile vanished, "he's here, Qui-Gon. We found him just in time."

"But, how..."

"Easy, friend," Mace told him. "You need more rest right now. We can talk later. Sleep now, Qui-Gon."

With an exhausted sigh, sleep didn't sound too bad as Qui-Gon closed his eyes once more. When he awakened sometime later, Mace was still there. Qui-Gon didn't feel much better, but he had to know about his Padawan. "How did you know to come?" He asked.

Mace nodded and began, "Auhgrali notified us the moment his daughter was taken, he hadn't heard from you in days. He was afraid that something had happened."

"Sarli."

Mace looked at Qui-Gon, "she's here as well."

That didn't tell Qui-Gon anything, perhaps they were both still here, but were they going to make it?

"How did you find us?" Qui-Gon asked weakly.

"We arrived the very day that Sarli was taken..."

"We?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia and her Padawan Siri. We found you through the Force, Qui-Gon. You and Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon lifted himself up slightly, "how is Obi-Wan?"

Mace pursed his lips together and didn't meet his friends gaze.

Qui-Gon immediately sensed the nervousness within his friend. "Mace, I have to know."

Mace nodded, "he's not very good. His shoulder and arm are being mended with bone knitters, but the venom has us all concerned. When he was brought in his temperature had hit one-hundred and five degrees. The medics are doing all they can for him, but Qui-Gon, it may not be enough. He's not responding to their treatment and we've all tried to reach him through the Force, but we're not doing much better."

The Jedi Master felt his blood drain from his face. He shook his head, "I can't lose him, Mace, I can't..." He began to get up.

Mace stopped him, "wait, Qui-Gon, you're not well yourself."

That much was true as he felt utterly nauseas from the simple movement. "I have to see him. He will respond to me, I know it."

Mace attempted to stop him, "Qui-Gon..."

The ailing Jedi Master was determined to see his Padawan and no one was going to stop him. No one, except his own body. Qui-Gon pushed Mace out of the way with a slight shove and stood. The pain that shot through his knee and the dizziness that took over him was more than enough to stop him as he tried to catch himself and saw the ground rush up to greet him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Qui-Gon's Decision  
>Author: Quay71<br>Catagory: Old Republic  
>Keywords: None<br>Spoilers:  
>Summary: A Qui-GonObi-Wan Adventure  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.<p>

Reviews welcome! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5

-When he came to, Adi and Plo Koon sat near him. "Never learn do you, Qui-Gon?" Adi asked with a soft smile.

"You would've done the same for Siri."

"Perhaps," she told him and laid a wet cloth over his forehead.

He was hot, burning up perhaps and the wet cloth felt good. Though, it still didn't help him to relax, knowing his Padawan was fighting for his life.

Plo Koon looked him over, "always trying to outdo the rest of us, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon understood his friend's statement. "No, not really." His mind was reeling still.

"I told Master Yoda that we needed more than one team to go, but you insisted that the mission would be easy and now look at you. You're cut up, bruised, and poisoned. You get all the fun."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly at the comment.

Plo Koon had been Qui-Gon's closest friend while growing up in the Temple. Even through his disfigured face and body, Plo Koon was a fierce fighter to the core. He and Qui-Gon had shared many adventures in their younger years and they had learned quite a bit from one another. Plo Koon may have looked like a monster on the outside, but he had a heart of gold and treated every being with respect. Obi-Wan even looked up to him as a second father.

"We've had our times, Plo."

"Indeed, we have, my friend. But, it seems you have finished the mission that you came here for."

Qui-Gon looked at him.

"The invisi-beast is dead; we saw it cleanly sliced in two. You saved many other children's lives."

_Perhaps, but not my own though._

A silence took over the room for a moment, Qui-Gon was sure they heard his thought, but he didn't care. If Obi-Wan died, it would be his fault.

Adi ended the silence, "Siri is with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon. She's been with him ever since they would allow her there."

Qui-Gon nodded.

Siri Tachi was sixteen and had been Adi Gallia's Padawan for five years now. At their first meeting, Qui-Gon remembered how Obi-Wan felt about the younger girl, threatened by her skills. Though, as the time passed and he and Adi had taken their Padawan's on many missions together, they finally grew to be good friends and perhaps more. Coincidently, neither one would admit it to their masters, so the subject was often dropped.

Qui-Gon was glad Siri was there. If he couldn't get to Obi-Wan, perhaps Siri could.

Siri pushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes and gazed over Obi-Wan, his eyes were closed. She couldn't stand all the tubes and wires that came out of his body, it made her feel so helpless and numb.

She had tried to hide the feelings that she had towards him the moment that her master had told her that he and Qui-Gon had gotten into some trouble. Trouble often didn't mean much, when it came to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, they were one of the Temples best teams.

Unfortunately, when her master told her that the leader of Zeth had not heard from them in two days, something didn't sound right. Never had she ever thought that she'd be the one to find him in that horrid jungle episode.

Her thoughts had completely stopped as she and the masters came upon Qui-Gon and the small girl-child. Masters Windu and Plo Koon had transported them back to safety as she and her master continued on speeder bikes to find Obi-Wan and the missing children.

Siri remembered her heart nearly stopping as she felt his presence dwindling nearby and slowed down to locate him. That was when she noticed Qui-Gon's field cloak just a few meters away with Obi-Wan under it. The Force within him was barely keeping him alive.

Now here he was in a medical center, without so much of a hope of surviving.

She blew out a sigh and blinked back her tears as she looked at him. His face looked thinner and he was very pale. She had carefully washed and plaited the long strip of hair that hung from just behind his right ear; it had made her feel somewhat useful. _You can't die on me, Obi-Wan not now!_ She pleaded silently to him as tears fell down her cheeks.

A hand touched her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. It was her master, Adi. "The connection I feel between you and he is strong, Siri. Am I right?"

Siri wiped at her eyes and nodded, silently. She had fallen for this young Padawan and knew he held the same feelings towards her. "It seems funny, doesn't it, Master? At one time we couldn't stand each other."

"Not at all, you both started out rough around the edges."

"Not in a million years had I ever imagined I would feel so connected to someone, especially Obi-Wan when we first met."

"You were both children, Siri. If I recall, you were barely eleven and he was thirteen. The closeness you both share is not surprising to either me or Master Qui-Gon. You've helped each other a lot down this road.

"And I'm here to help him now, but even I can't make contact with him." She said as she blinked back more tears.

"You have your faith, Siri and you have the Force. You must never give that up." Adi told her and then silently left her Padawan alone with Obi-Wan.

Siri wiped at her eyes, as she listened to the continuous blip of his heart monitor. She must try just once more to get a link to Obi-Wan. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath as she let the Force take a hold of her mind_. Obi-Wan, you must hear me!_

Nothing.

_I'm not going to give up on you! You have to fight this! It's your only way back to us!  
><em>  
>No response.<p>

_Obi-Wan, please! Come back to us! Qui-Gon needs you!  
><em>  
>Still no movement.<p>

Through hot tears, Siri pleaded once more_. Obi-Wan, I...need...you..._  
>She broke her concentration and laid her head down on his chest and wept. <em>Please, don't leave me! <em>Through her tears of agony, she barely felt the touch of a hand on her head. Siri glanced up and saw Obi-Wan's eyes just barely open, but his left hand rubbed her head, gently. _I…need you as well, Siri._

He was awake, barely, but he was awake!

"Don't leave me, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

He smiled gently at her, but it only lasted a few seconds as his eyes rolled up in his head and many alarms began blaring! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Qui-Gon's Decision  
>Author: Quay71<br>Category: Old Republic  
>Keywords: None<br>Spoilers:  
>Summary: A Qui-GonObi-Wan Adventure  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.<p>

Reviews welcome! I hope you all enjoy! 

Chapter 6

_He smiled gently at her, but it only lasted a few seconds as his eyes rolled up in his head and many alarms began blaring!_

"Obi-Wan, no!" Siri screamed.

Everything was foggy, as if he were watching a dream. Obi-Wan watched his body as the medical staff rushed in and worked feverishly on him. He saw Master Adi Gallia holding Siri tightly as she attempted to take her from the room. A few seconds later, his view changed and he found himself floating in Qui-Gon's room. His master was suddenly wide awake as he saw Adi and a tear-stricken Siri walk in. It only took Qui-Gon a minute to realize what was happening as Obi-Wan could see him mouth, "this can't be happening he's only a boy!" The agony he witnesses within his master's eyes broke his heart.

"Master, I'm fine! I'm not afraid!" Obi-Wan yelled, but he knew he could not be heard. Things felt hopeless to him as he was suddenly returned to his room. He needed Qui-Gon! He wasn't dying! He wouldn't allow that! But, he didn't know how to return!

"Obi-Wan, be not afraid," a voice told him.

The young Padawan looked up and saw an older looking woman, in shimmering purple robes. Jedi robes!

"Are you a Master?" Obi-Wan asked her.

She smiled and nodded, "yes, Obi-Wan. You might say that."

Obi-Wan remained quiet as he continued to watch the medical staff work on his lifeless body. "Have you come to take me into the Force? Am I dead?"

"You have your own choice at this time, Obi-Wan. You can either chose to go with me into the Force or you can chose to remain with the living. But, if you chose to stay much pain and betrayal will lie ahead of you. Now, and in years to come. Ones closest to you who you thought would remain in your life will be extinguished before your very eyes. The choice is yours and yours only."

He'd seen the pain and anguish in his masters eyes, the same pain he saw within Siri. He couldn't leave just yet. "I have to stay, Master..."

"Tangia," she smiled. "You may return then, young Obi-Wan and may the Force be with you."

Agonizing pain shot through his head and body as he felt a gasp of air fill his nearly deflated lungs.

"We got him back," Obi-Wan barely heard one of the doctors say as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Qui-Gon Jinn sat at his Padawan's bedside when his eyes finally fluttered open. "Master?" he mumbled through the vicious ache in his head and pulsing pain through his shoulders.

"I'm here, Obi-Wan. It seems you've had a busy day." His master eased.

He attempted to move, but he found it nearly impossible with the heavy cast that seemed to be wrapped around the upper part of his body.

"Don't move, Obi-Wan. Both of your shoulders and collarbones have been badly damaged. When you're able, you'll have bacta treatments. But, for now I want you to rest."

"Siri…where's Siri?" he asked weakly.

"I'm here, Obi." She spoke softly and walked over to his side. She took a hold of his left hand gently and gave it a squeeze.

"We're all here, Obi-Wan. No one is leaving." Qui-Gon told him gently and ruffled his spiky hair. "Welcome back, my son."

"It's good to be back, Master." Obi-Wan smiled as he closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the soft beeping of his heart monitor and he because knew he was safe within the arms of his family.

Three weeks later...

"When can I get this cast off, Master? It itches." Obi-Wan complained as he pushed a button on his bed and let his head slowly rise.

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled as he limped in, "all in good time, Padawan." He too, was still under medical attention and now shared a room with his mending Padawan.

"At least, you're off your crutches." Obi-Wan groaned and wiggled to try and alleviate an itch on his back.

"I just got back from visiting young Sarli; it seems she'll be able to go home today." Qui-Gon sighed as he reached down and gave Obi-Wan's back a gentle scratch beneath the cast.

The Padawan let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear, Master."

Qui-Gon sat down on his pallet and looked at his apprentice thoughtfully. "You saved that child's life, Obi-Wan by wanting me to take her first. It was a very brave thing you did and it makes me very proud."

"I couldn't live with myself if you hadn't, Master. It was the right thing to do. I'm glad she's going to be fine."

"I could've very well lost you, Padawan."

"But, you didn't. I knew my strengths, Master and I knew that decision wreaked havoc on your mind. I could feel it."

"Yes, indeed it did. But, deep down I knew somehow you would survive."

Obi-Wan looked away for a moment. "I almost left you, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know, but you did find the strength to remain here."

He looked at his master, "I was given a choice to leave or stay, Master. I chose to stay."

Qui-Gon seemed puzzled and thoughtfully rubbed his beard. "I'm not sure what you mean, Padawan."

"Master Tangia came to me...while I was...in a state."

The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow, "really? I've heard of that name many times from Master Yoda."

"Who was she?"

Qui-Gon smiled, "that, my Padawan, was an ancient master, even older than my own Masters teacher."

Obi-Wan winced as he nearly came out of his cast. "She was a Jedi Master?"

A new voice entered the room. "Jedi Master, she was. Good teacher was she. Listen to her; you did, Obi-Wan?" Master Yoda asked as he smiled broadly and walked to Obi-Wans pallet.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly and then cringed at the pain it caused. "She told me I could go with her or stay here. I chose to stay."

"Right for you, the choice was."

"I'm beginning to wonder with this cast, Master Yoda."

Yoda climbed up beside the young Padawan. "From this, learned anything, you have?"

"As soon as I'm able, I'll start those Jedi yoga classes, Master."

Qui-Gon frowned towards his Padawan.

"Okay, okay. I learned that I know what a Christmas tree light feels like."

Qui-Gon frowned again.

Yoda laughed slightly.

Obi-Wan continued, "no really. As I was up in those trees, I stayed in a meditative state to keep the pain at bay. I shut myself out from all that was around me, the stench of death I struggled with. But, I remembered all the training I had and all the training I had yet to bear and it was that, that kept me alive. I knew my master would come for me and I knew I had to be alive when he did. The pain of knowing he would suffer, was greater than death itself and it was that and that alone that kept the Force flowing within me."

"In our darkest moments, guides us the Force does. Learned this well, you have Obi-Wan. Pleased, I am."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon ruffled the youth's spiky hair, "and pleased am I as well, Obi. You're strengths have shown you great loyalty."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I want to please you, Master. But, if I may can I ask just one more question?"

Qui-Gon nodded," of course, Padawan."

"When can I get this cast off?"

THE END


End file.
